warframefandomcom-20200222-history
MK1-Kunai
The MK1-Kunai is MK1 variant of the and is the standard issue throwing knives for all Tenno recruit, suited for new players who desire a silent and stealthy sidearm. This weapon can be sold for . Acquisition During the Vor's Prize tutorial prologue, the MK1-Kunai is one of two secondary weapons offered to the player, the other being the . The weapon can also be purchased from the Market for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Silent. *Very high reload speed. *Innate two polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Projectiles have travel time with arcing. *Very low critical chance. *Extremely low status chance. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Make sure to adjust your aim for moving targets. *When using at a distance, aim above the enemy to adjust for the arc of the blades. *Using the mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. **Alternatively, bring along Squad Ammo Restores. Notes *The MK1-Kunai does not have the pinning properties of other projectile weapons, such as the or , but will simply throw targets backwards upon death. Trivia *The Kunai (苦無) was traditionally a multipurpose tool, similar in design to a crowbar. It could be used for gardening, masonry, and other things. *In popular culture, the word "Kunai" is often associated with ninjas and is depicted as a throwing knife. *The MK1-Kunai was introduced as a new starting weapon option in , alongside the and the . *The MK1-Kunai is the only weapon obtainable in Vor's Prize yet to receive a prime upgrade. **The was originally meant to be the Prime upgrade to the Kunai, but it was mistranslated to Spira, DE changed its stats and made it the Prime to the normal . Bugs *Despite being acquirable from the Vor's Prize tutorial, the MK1-Kunai currently requires Mastery Rank 2 to purchase. Media Kunai(1).png|Close up shot of the Kunai being held Kunai(2).png|The stance used when holding the Kunai Kunai.png OOO_Kunai.jpg Kunai.jpg KunaiColoured.png|Kunai Colour Choices Kunai Glitch.jpg|Holding the Kunai like dual pistols Hobbled Sprinting Kunai.jpg|Hobbled Sprinting Kunai Sliding Kunai Glitch.jpg|Sliding Kunai Glitch Warframe Let's Build the KUNAI Throwing Daggers (Damage 2.0) Patch History *Picking up disarmed thrown Secondary weapons (Kunai, etc.) will now display the context action “Pick Up *Thrown Weapon” instead of “Pick up Auto Pistol”. *Fixed the MK-1 Kunai not being purchasable in the Market when completing Vor's Prize. *Kunai model reworked. **Kintsugi and Nocturne skins added. *MK 1 Kunai damage has been increased in Conclave. *Fixed the MK1-Kunai alerting enemies instead of being Silent. *Day of the Dead skin added. *Fixed the Mk-1 Kunai showing a Platinum cost in the Market. *Fixed the bloom FX on Kunai weapons making it too difficult to aim through the glare. *Slightly improved hit effects to Kunai impact visual. *Adjustments made to Kunai holster to remove redundant visual attachments. *Reduced conclave ratings for MK-1 weapons. *Fixed cases where MK-1 weapons that had been acquired during the Tutorial would never gain XP. *MK-1 weapons have been added to the Market. *MK-1 weapons can now be seen in the Codex. *Introduced. }} See also * , the standard version of this weapon. * , another thrown secondary, used by the Stalker. * , another thrown secondary. de:MK1-Kunai es:MK1-Kunai fr:MK1-Kunai Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Thrown Category:MK1 Category:Silent Category:Update 14 Category:Tenno Category:Puncture Damage Weapons